A Thousand Years
by MARVELous Moonflower
Summary: Love like this comes once in a thousand years. A glance through Teddy and Victoire's relationship.


Victoire/Teddy

"Teddy," I say, my head resting against his shoulder, as we look up at the fluffy white clouds painted in the blue sky. "What do you think about having kids?"

He looks over at me, curious, but not scared. "I like the thought of being a dad. Not until we're married, but…yeah. They'd have your eyes, and intellect. They'd be beautiful, like you." He sits up and my heart flutters. We're going to get married. I knew – no, I hoped – it would happen one day, but this is the first time he's ever mentioned anything like it.

I sit up, the small blue flowers falling out as I do so. He plucks a fresh one, a daisy and gently tucks it behind my ear. He caresses my cheek and grabs my hands as he stares into my eyes. It sends a chill down my spine. We gaze at the other intensely, content to do that for the rest of our lives.

He adjusts so that he's on his knees in front of me, and pulls me up so I'm standing. He pulls a small black velvet box out of his pocket. My hands instantly shoot up to my mouth and I gasp. He opens it, and inside is a dazzling silver ring, with two intertwined hearts, one with emerald and one with diamond.

"Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, I've known you all of your life. I love you with all of my being. I only want one thing – okay, a few more than one, but whatever. I want you to marry me, and be my wife," he says. His hair turns a deep shade of red, and my eyes dampen. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please –."

I collapse to my knees and throw my arms around his neck. I cover his face in kisses. "Of course! Teddy, I love you. I've dreamed of this for years, almost my whole life." His eyes light up and I smile at him. His lips meet mine and it ends far too soon.

He slips the ring on my finger. Forever more we'll be intertwined, two hearts, together forever.

"Theodore Remus Lupin, do you take this woman as your wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the pastor asks.

"I do," Teddy replies, his green eyes glowing. He looks so handsome in his tuxedo. His grandmother attempted to comb back his unruly brown hair, but it didn't work, and it's hanging in his face.

The pastor turns to me. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To honor and respect, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do, and I will, for every day of the rest of my life," I say. My light blue eyes smile instead of my mouth. My white-blond hair is pulled back into a loose bun with a white rose at my temple. My wedding dress is simple. It's soft, and the bodice is covered in lace. The train is relatively short, no longer than a foot. There's a lace overlay on the train, but it doesn't make it look much fancier. It kind of adds to the simplicity. As for jewelry, a pearl necklace from Aunt Ginny and a pair of earrings from Aunt Audrey.

"With the power invested in me, in front of these witnesses and God Almighty, I now declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Teddy leans in, and we kiss, locking in our marriage forever.

"Vic, you can do it!" Teddy cries, holding my hand tightly. I scream in pain. "C'mon!"

"You try giving birth to a child!" I yell at him angrily. He looks taken aback, and shocked, but I don't care. It hurts so _badly_.

Not too long later, I have a little bundle in my arms. She has a little bit of reddish peach fuzz, but I swear, it was darker earlier. I'm sensing a Metamorphmagus on our hands. Teddy strokes her face, and she grabs his finger. I let him hold her, as I'm so exhausted.

"Hello, little one. Welcome to the world," I hear him whisper. "I'll never let you go."

Lily, Uncle Harry's youngest, stands up from her seat. "Teddy, can I hold her?" she asks. He nods and gently passes her to the thirteen-year-old, who sits back down.

"You've got heathery colored hair. Are you like your daddy?" she asks the little baby, but receives no reply. Lily kisses her heather hair and looks up at Teddy and I. "What's her name?" she asks.

We had planned on naming her Andromeda, but that doesn't seem to fit quite right, now that we've seen her.

"Heather," I say. "Heather Nymphadora Lupin." Teddy glances over at me, surprised, but I can tell he likes it.

"Hi, Heather," Lily coos. "I'm your cousin, Lily." She stares intently at the baby, and then whispers in her ear, "I love you."

"Teddy, come on," I say, urging him towards the front door of our house. We open the door together, and inside are most of our friends and family. Grandmum and Granddad are standing in front of a large cake that says 'Happy Anniversary, Victoire and Teddy!' and I can't help but smile.

Heather, who is now nineteen, and our son Derek Magnus, who's twelve, hug us. Lily and her husband Scorpius congratulate us.

"Blimey, Teddy," Scorpius says. "Twenty years, two kids, and a gorgeous wife. You're lucky, mate."

Lily teasingly pushes his shoulder. "And you don't have eight years, three kids with another on the way, and a gorgeous wife?" she asks, putting a hand on her growing stomach. He wraps his arms around the redhead.

He kisses the top of her head. "Yes, I do."

When I was 11 or 12, I remember there being a song. It was called A Thousand Years, and it was by an American artist named Christina Perri. I remember this song, because it reminded me of my love for Teddy, at the time. Not a day goes by that I don't hum a few bars and remember him.

Love like this only comes once every thousand years.


End file.
